Summer's End an Anne of the Island Epilogue
by torirhyswinchester
Summary: I wrote this when about 2-3 years ago and just did some edits and tweaks. Set just after Anne and Gilbert's engagement, at the end of AoI. Anne and Gil want to spend their last two weeks together before college, but will Anne's sudden bout of pneumonia prevent them from seeing each other? I do not own anything, all characters and settings are the creations of L.M. Montgomery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

From Anne of the Island:

"Gilbert drew her close to him and kissed her. Then they walked home together in the dusk, crowned king and queen in the bridal realm of love, along winding paths fringed with the sweetest flowers that ever bloomed, and over haunted meadows where winds of hope and memory blew."

Hands clasped tightly, Gilbert and Anne slowly paced down the lane, gazing into each other's eyes. Anne felt enraptured in completion; this was the bend in her road.

"You don't know how I've longed for this moment, Anne-girl," said Gilbert in a quiet, romantic voice "I will never forget it. Look at the moon, darling, it is full and pure."

"It is a beautiful moon, Gil," Anne said adoringly "Let us bask in its silver glow."

They stopped for a moment, and turned towards each other. Gilbert drew Anne close to him and was immediately engulfed in the floral scent of Anne's hair. He wallowed in it, until he looked into her beautiful grey eyes and whispered "I love you, Carrots."

Anne's lips molded into a smile, and, eyes twinkling, said "I love you too."

Gilbert slipped his hand momentarily into his pocket, fished around, and found what he was looking for. A circlet of pearls. He bent down on his knees, took Anne's hands, and gazed into her eyes.

"My darling, my Anne, I have loved you ever since the day you broke that blessed slate over my head. And I will promise to love you forever more, no matter what happens," Gilbert kissed her hand and continued "I only want to love and take care of you for the rest of my life. So now, my Anne," Gilbert produced the ring "Will you promise to love me too? Will you marry me, my love?" Gilbert finished with an adoring look.

"Gilbert, of course," answered Anne with as much love in her voice as she could muster "There isn't a thing in the world I would rather do."

Gilbert got up off his knees and slid the ring on to Anne's left hand. It sparkled in the moonlight and Anne smiled down at it. She then looked into his hazel eyes and decided there was nothing more beautiful than them at this particular moment.

Their lips met, and time ceased to exist. Whether that kiss lasted a few seconds or days they could not tell. All that mattered was the moment they were sharing.

Back at Green Gables, Marilla Cuthbert and Rachel Lynde sat at the kitchen table, having a cup of tea. Davy and Dora were soundly asleep in their beds upstairs. Until now, Marilla was silently worrying where Anne was. Finally, she said to Rachel "Goodness, is it nine-thirty already? Anne was due home half an hour ago."

"Now, Marilla I wouldn't worry too much," affirmed Rachel "She will be back soon. Have you any idea where she went?" Rachel, now worrying a bit herself, pondered where in the world Anne could be.

"She and Gilbert went for a ramble in the woods, to Hester Grey's garden," answered Marilla.

"Aha! There they are coming up the lane this very minute. And oh, bless my soul Marilla, Gilbert's got his arms around Anne! I shall not have a moment's rest until I give this boy a piece of my mind!"

Marilla started and almost knocked her chair over. "Rachel stop!" shouted Marilla "Just wait until she gets inside, she can talk to us then."

Marilla, now peering out the window saw Anne and Gilbert standing by the gate, their hands grasped. They seemed to be having a serious discussion. Rachel reluctantly resumed her seat and kept a firm eye on the pair.

At the gate, Gilbert and Anne were indeed having a serious discussion.

"Now, Anne, are you sure this is the best time to tell them? I will not make you," said a concerned Gilbert.

"Oh Gil, they've already seen us, but they haven't seen the ring. I will simply be bombarded with questions from Rachel when I go in. Now is as good a time as any."

"Well alright, if you're sure."

"Come on, let's just get it over with."

They climbed the steps together. Marilla and Rachel were waiting for Anne at the door. When Anne opened it, an expression of shock spread across Marilla and Rachel's faces. Marilla was too immobilized to say anything, so Rachel took the reins.

"Anne Shirley! What do you mean by bringing this boy into our house this time of night?! It is beyond improper! And what's more, Marilla and I have just seen you coming up the lane together. You come in and explain all this right now!"

"Rachel, Marilla, please calm down. You'll wake the children," said Anne quietly and motioned upstairs "Please let us sit down and we will tell you everything."

Once sat in the living room, Gilbert started to speak, and once he started, he simply couldn't stop.

"Now Miss Cuthbert, Mrs. Lynde, I would like to tell you that while Anne and I were walking this evening, Anne had a sudden realisation that I have longed for many years now. Tonight, Anne and I pronounced our love for each other," Anne extended her left hand and showed off her new ring, to both Marilla and Rachel's astonishment. "Now, I realise you may not approve of this but I want you to know that I love Anne very much, and she loves me, (Anne nodded) and I only want to love and take care of her for the rest of my life. I intend to build a good home for us and have a good practice as a doctor here on the island. I hope I have not shocked you too horribly, ladies and I would like to say that-"

"Gilbert, you've said enough," interrupted Marilla, with a smile on her face, "I can't begin to express how happy I am for the both of you. Of course I approve."

Anne and Gilbert sank into the cushions of the sofa in relief. Gilbert extended an arm and slipped it around Anne's shoulders. Mrs. Rachel, however looked simply beside herself with concern.

"Do you mean to say, Marilla," she began "that you are going to allow these two to go gadding about getting married without consulting me first? I've kept my tongue this entire time and now I'm about to speak my mind, as I've prided myself on doing for years. Now, I for one, think that-"

"Rachel, do you really think you can change the way they feel about each other?" enquired Marilla slyly, "You speak as though you can change the weather. Look at how happy they are. Nothing will change that."

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other and grinned. Rachel looked rather taken aback at first, and then finally sighed and admitted "I suppose you're right Marilla. Providence matched these two up and it's in the hands of He what will happen next. Oh, Anne, what can I say, of course I'm happy for you both. It will be a marvelous wedding, I can see it now," finished Rachel with a kind smile.

By this time it was getting close to ten o'clock and Gilbert announced that he must leave, for his parents were surely on their way here to search for him. Anne put on her sweater and walked him to the bridge, realising that this night was drawing to a close.

"Well, Anne, I hope you feel as happy as a queen right now," smiled Gilbert.

"Oh, Gil, right now I truly feel that we are bonded together in love for eternity. I don't ever want this night to end."

"I must go, you know, sometime," teased Gilbert.

"Of course, but not before I tell you how much I love you,"

"And how might you do that?" questioned Gilbert

"Just...like...this," during this sentence Anne had extended her arms around Gilbert's neck and was slowly caressing his curly brown locks. She looked into those handsome hazel eyes and:

They were kissing, just like they were before, their arms entwined around each other, for this was the kiss that would bond them forever.

When they broke apart, Gilbert exhaled and said "Goodnight, Anne-Girl."

"Goodnight, Gilbert Blythe."

He retracted his arms from Anne's body and took off across the bridge without another word. Anne walked silently home, already dreaming about what her wedding dress would look like, and how handsome her groom would look on the happiest day of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, East Gable. Anne has awoken from wonderful dreams of her and Gilbert. Sunlight is pouring in from the window, making the silver band sparkle. Anne sits up and admires this sight.

Anne slowly got out of bed and sighed. Sitting on the edge, she said to herself, "It seems impossible that last night ended. Now I've only two weeks until Gil leaves for Redmond and I Summerside. I will simply be tormented with the fact that we shall have to part once again."

Anne dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Marilla had just come in from milking and Rachel was still upstairs attending to Davy and Dora. Marilla sat down and said "Well, Anne, what do you think? Are you completely sure you made the right choice last night? I know how the Blythes are, they can be very persuasive," Marilla's eyes flashed, thinking of her own happenings with John Blythe, Gilbert's father.

"Oh, Marilla, last night has changed everything. However, I feel that everything has been changed in a wonderful way. I am so glad that Gil and I are engaged. It will be horrible being away from him for so long though. I guess what is to happen will happen...eventually," finished Anne with a faint thought of her wedding.

Just then, Davy and Dora came downstairs with Rachel traipsing along in their wake.

"Davy Keith, you get back here and wash behind your ears! Honestly, you're old enough to know better by now!" Davy reluctantly went back upstairs to the wash basin.

"Good Morning, Anne," said Rachel, a mite too cheery for Anne's liking "And how are you?"

"Very well, thank you Rachel," smiled back Anne.

When Davy returned, Marilla attended to breakfast.

Suddenly, Davy piped up "Say, Anne, what's that ring on your finger? Why, that's an engagement ring, isn't it Anne? I want to know."

"Davy Keith, hold your tongue and don't ask so many questions at once," said Rachel, "Anne, would you like to explain to Davy and Dora why you're wearing that ring on your finger?"

"I'd be glad to," consented Anne "Well, Davy, Dora, you remember Gilbert Blythe, right?"

"Yes, Anne, I do. Gil can make a bully fire, he can," interjected Davy.

"Don't interrupt, Davy!" shot in Rachel.

"Well, you see, Gilbert and I are great friends. We are very good friends. And last night, Gilbert asked me to marry him, and I accepted," explained Anne a little awkwardly.

"How romantic and wonderful!" cheered Dora.

"Woop Woop!" yelled Davy

"Now, children calm down," said Rachel.

A terrifying thought suddenly struck Anne; Diana had no idea of last night's events! With a hasty bite of toast, Anne was out the door and hitching the buggy. She was going to visit Diana and Fred! It would be a long drive, but Diana must know this instant!

At Green Gables, Marilla was still staring out the window in bewilderment.

"Where has that blessed girl gone now? You can't tell me she's gone to call on Gilbert this early in the day. Well now, no, she can't be, she's going in the opposite direction towards town..." Marilla let her thoughts wander.

Anne went as fast as she could without looking like she was going for a doctor. After a good forty five minutes, she reached the Wright's.

Diana was sitting on the veranda with Fred, having a cup of tea.

"Why Anne! How lovely too see you! Please come and have some tea, it feels like ages even though it's only been weeks. How are you dear? Why Anne, you're positively trembling!"

Anne was indeed trembling, out of excitement and a strange notion to shout out to the universe that she was engaged to Gilbert Blythe.

"Diana," she said slowly, so as to not alarm her (which, however, failed) "I need to speak with you inside for a moment."

"Of course, Anne," The two girls departed for the parlor.

Inside, Anne and Diana sat across from each other, Diana with a confused expression.

"Diana, please do not interrupt me because I'm only saying this once," started Anne.

"Of course Anne, what is it? Why, Anne, you're wearing and engagement- Oh my- Anne you're kidding m-"

"Calm down, dear, sweet Diana," laughed Anne "Sit still and I will tell you everything."

Anne recounted last night to Diana with perfect detail; she would hide nothing from her bosom friend. After she had finished, Anne felt herself smiling. She couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. Diana was in a state of shock after receiving this news, just as Marilla and Rachel were.

"Oh, Anne, I'm so happy for you!" said Diana, examining Anne's ring "I'm ever so happy that you've finally come to your senses. You and Gilbert have finally found each other."

"Indeed we have, Diana," said a beaming Anne "You should have seen the look on Davy's face this morning! Speaking of which...I must get back to Green Gables. Marilla has no idea where I've went you see, I only just realised that I must tell you. I will come back soon, Di, and we can have a proper chat."

The two girls parted and Anne took off for Green Gables once more. Once home, she sat on the porch step and explained to Marilla her hasty departure that morning. It was afternoon then, and Dora and Rachel were inside making biscuits for tea. Davy was outside somewhere, and Marilla and Anne sat there in silence, both thinking the same thing. 'I am so glad this has happened. I have never wanted any different.'

Just then, Gilbert came strolling casually up the road.

"Good afternoon, my beautiful Anne-Girl. I have come to sweep you off your feet," Gilbert chuckled at his last remark.

"Why, darling you already have," replied Anne who was on her feet and in his arms in an instant. Marilla had taken cover in the kitchen when she saw Gilbert coming.

The two were off again, for another famous 'ramble in the woods.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As expected, the news leaked out about Anne and Gilbert's engagement, and within a day almost everyone knew. Most of the recipients were ecstatic. Josie Pye, however, was not.

"That Gilbert Blythe is nothing of a gentleman," huffed Josie "I don't know what Anne sees in him. Oh well, _I've_ got many more options than pokey old Avonlea."

"When darkness falls, and willows fray,

Fairy treasures come out and play,"

quoted Anne on Monday evening of the following week. Anne and Gilbert had spent every minute together since last week, save for the scarce hours allotted to sleep and work. At this moment, the couple were sitting in a forgotten forest of willows. Anne had her head on his chest as Gilbert held her tight. He never wanted to let go of her. In his mind all he could think was, 'She is mine. Mine at last.' Anne talked about life and love and everything in between. Gilbert didn't know what she was talking about half the time, but he didn't care. He only liked hearing the sound of her voice. The smooth, rippling voice like waves in an ocean, he thought. Nothing sounded more beautiful than Anne's voice. When she had finally taken a breath, Gilbert gazed down upon her and said

"Sweetheart, this week is all we've got. Then I shall be off to Redmond, and you Summerside. I cannot bear the thought of being away from you."

"Gil, darling let us not talk about that just now. And you won't lose me. I will always be right here in this forest with you...forever," Anne whispered.

Twilight descended upon the forest and Anne shivered in the sudden breeze. Gilbert held her, if possible, closer and kissed her neck softly. Goose bumps appeared on Anne's neck and shivers ran up and down her spine that had nothing to do with the chilly wind. She liked the feeling, whatever it was, that simple satisfaction of knowing that someone was out there to take care of her, and love her in a way nobody else could. That someone was Gilbert, and always would be.

As the night grew darker, Anne remembered the old Haunted Wood she and Diana had made up long ago. How foolish they were, to believe in such things as ghosts. Looking around the forest now even made her a little skittish. Why, just now she could have sworn she heard the leaves rustle as a young girl darted through the trees. 'Alright' Anne told herself 'Your imagination is getting the better of you. It was just the wind.'

"Come on, Gil, let's start home. I want to enjoy this walk once again, with you," said Anne, forgetting her eerie thoughts at once.

"Anne," started Gilbert on their descent home "I know our time together is drawing nearer to an end, and I thought that Thursday night, I would take you to dinner and a concert at the White Sands, just like in our old school days. It would be my farewell gift to you, darling, as our trains leave Friday," concluded Gilbert.

"I would love that, Gil" said Anne gratefully.

"Wonderful! I shall pick you up at seven o'clock on Thursday then,"

The pair continued their walk home in silence, eyes only for each other. They reached Green Gables, and with a swift kiss goodbye, they parted once more. Once Anne was inside, she sat down at the kitchen table and slipped her chin in her hands, an old childhood habit she was not likely to break.

Marilla came in from the sitting room and mused "You know, Anne sometimes I wished you'd stayed a little girl. Davy and Dora are enough of a handful, but you were different. I miss your carefree take on things. You were such a lovely girl and you are lovelier still, so grown up and mature. I'm going to miss you when you leave, Anne. I'll miss my girl," she finished with a sigh.

Anne slipped out of her reverie and looked into Marilla's steady eyes. "I've told you many a time, Marilla. It doesn't matter where I go, or how I change. I will always be your Anne. Anne Shirley of Green Gables. My name may be changed in future, but nothing will change the way I feel about you, or Green Gables. There will always be a place in my heart for it," Anne finished her speech and said "I must be getting up to bed. It is late, and I would like to get some sleep." she slowly climbed the stairs, thinking of how much she would miss this house, the people and...Gilbert.

Anne swept into her room, and put her night gown on. Lighting a lamp, she sat up in bed and pulled out a dress catalogue from a small stack on the chair. This particular catalogue conveniently featured wedding dresses. She flipped through the pages, trying to imagine herself in each dress. They were all quite pretty, but not one said 'This is it' Anne sighed and went to sleep, thinking of Friday and the dreadfulness it would bring.

A couple days later, Wednesday, Anne and Gilbert were out for a row in John Blythe's dory. They were looking for a good spot to have their picnic. Anne fondly remembered the time Gilbert had rescued her from her sinking dory so many years ago. Gilbert had found Anne clinging on to the bridge for dear life when he happened to come along. That was also the day they found out about their tie for first in the entrance exams to Queen's. Those days seemed ages ago...

Gilbert, who happened to be thinking the same thing as Anne, laughed and said "Anne-girl, do you remember the time you were the most unfortunate lily maid in Avonlea?"

Anne laughed and the couple reminisced for some time on old days past. The young couple were laughing so hard over one particular encounter that Anne slipped and splashed into the chilly autumn water.

Gilbert gasped and dove in after her. Both freezing to the bone, and leaving the forgotten dory to float down the current, they tumbled onto the bank, arms clutched around each other. All at once, they began to laugh again, and this time they couldn't stop.

After what seemed like hours, they calmed down. Anne was shivering uncontrollably and began to cough. "Come on, Anne, let's get you home," announced Gilbert.

Back at Green Gables, Anne now in dry clothes, was laying on the couch, coughing and sneezing. She was white as a ghost and her eyes looked rather sunk. Gilbert, with little medical expertise as he had, had Rachel go for the doctor as Anne was not getting any better. Anne was now breathing heavily, and with difficulty. Gilbert never left her side. The doctor arrived and examined Anne. He then turned to the three worried people crouched near the couch.

"It's lucky that you called me. It is only a small respiratory problem that has been caused by inhaling some toxic substance from a pond or slough. It should be cleared up within a few hours if she continues to take this syrup," the doctor indicated a small amber bottle "She needs plenty of bed rest and if anything worse happens, send for me at once."

With that he was out the door and up the lane.

"Well, thank goodness for that," said Rachel.

Anne was resting softly on the sofa. Gilbert knelt beside her and clutched her hand. She would be alright. Nothing would happen to his Anne-girl. He kissed her hand gently.

Anne suddenly woke and gasped for air. She was coughing again and it sounded like she could hardly breathe. In an instant Gilbert had the medicine dispensed and Anne obligingly swallowed. After a minute or two her breathing slowed and it wasn't raspy, but rather constricted. This was no small respiratory problem; This was pneumonia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

All was quiet in the east gable room, save for the soft breathing of a weakened woman resting in her bed. Beside her lay a man, his arms around her. He had been up all night, keeping watch over her. Sleep never happened to cross his mind. The only thing he worried about was this beautiful woman. He had prayed, of course, that God would not take her, that she would get over this illness. Nothing concerned him except her. He did not want to lose his precious, precious Anne.

Down in the parlor sat a timid Marilla, a weary Rachel, and the ever headstrong doctor. Davy and Dora were sent to bed later than usual last night, and with difficulty, as they did not want to leave Anne's bedside. However, Marilla, determined as ever, sent them to bed at nine without another word.

Rachel got up silently to make a cup of tea. Marilla and the doctor avoided eye contact at all costs. They both knew. Anne didn't get any better overnight, and for all Marilla knew, Gilbert could be holding her corpse up there, too shocked to come and tell them. Marilla shook this thought out of her troubled head. She got up as well and went upstairs.

In the east gable, Anne had awoken and was coughing viciously. Gilbert supported her with one arm and slipped the medicine down her throat with the other. Anne shuddered at the gruesome taste, but stopped coughing and once again laid back down. "O-oh. Gi-lb-ert," Anne managed to choke, and collapsed into a fit of coughs again. Marilla entered the room quiet as a mouse, and sat in the wicker rocking chair. She and Gilbert made eye contact, both with grave faces. They knew there was little hope for Anne. All they could do was pray, and pray they did. Anne wheezed and coughed and spluttered and Gilbert continued to dispense medicine, each time saying things like "Take it easy, sweetheart," and "Shh, Anne it's all right. You will be fine."

Back down in the parlor, Rachel sat alone. The doctor had gone upstairs as well to check on Anne. It was early morning now and the sun was just beginning to rise. It was beautiful, and Rachel watched as it crept over the old house. A scuffling sound broke her train of thought and a small boy stood at the foot of the stairs. His eyes were bagged from lack of sleep and his face was tear stained.

"Mrs. Lynde," Davy began "Mrs. Lynde, where's everyone? Where's Anne? Mrs. Lynde, what's happened?" Davy's voice cracked as he dissolved into a fresh stream of tears.

"Now, Davy, Anne is alright. She is resting upstairs. Gilbert has stayed with her all night and Marilla and the doctor are up there now. Come now, Davy, you mustn't cry so. Anne is safe and sound."

"I want to see her," announced Davy "Please may I go up?"

"No," said Rachel firmly "You'll go right back up to bed. You look as though you haven't slept a wink. Go upstairs and be careful not to wake Dora and _don't_ disturb Anne."

"Yes, ma'm," sighed Davy.

Rachel sighed herself as the poor boy went upstairs again. The sun had fully risen now and the rooster outside was greeting the day. Rachel decided she'd better get something prepared to eat, for Gilbert and everybody else must be starving. It had definitely been a long night.

Marilla came bolting down the stairs, fast as her age would permit her. Her eyes were sparkling, whether in happiness or grief, Rachel couldn't tell. She just stood in the kitchen, skillet in hand, and waited for Marilla to say something.

"Oh, Rachel, I don't know what or how it happened," Marilla stopped. She didn't know how she would be able to put this.

"Marilla Cuthbert, don't keep me in such suspense!" said Rachel, just as she did the day Anne arrived at Green Gables.

"Bless my stars, Rachel, Anne is alright!" yelled Marilla "It's some lucky miracle, it must have been for I would have never thought she would make it."

"Hurrah!" shouted Rachel "Oh, I'm so relieved."

The two women hugged and began making an extraordinary breakfast feast in celebration.

Upstairs, Anne sat up in her bed, Gilbert still at her side. A relieved looking doctor knelt beside the bed, examining Anne to make sure she was absolutely alright. He sighed a sigh of happiness as he withdrew his stethoscope from his neck.

"This has never happened before in my career," reflected the aged doctor "Pneumonia usually takes a week or more to get rid of, if the patient makes it."

"Well, I'm glad the worst is over," said Gilbert, failing to hide the ecstasy in his voice "I'm so glad you're alright, sweetheart," he smiled down at Anne and kissed her forehead.

"I daresay you played your part in her speedy recovery," smiled the doctor "She would have never made if you had not been keeping watch all night."

Gilbert kissed her again and Anne smiled in her semi-conscious state. It had been a tiring night, and Anne slept the day away while Gilbert went about his way, his thoughts never straying from his freckle faced beauty.

That evening, Gilbert came by Green Gables to find Anne and Marilla on the veranda. Anne was wrapped in many blankets, but the color had returned to her cheeks and she was breathing normally once more. Her hair was down, and Gilbert thought she looked most beautiful with her hair down. He sat down beside her and they talked for what seemed hours and hours. Then the thought struck Anne- her train was leaving tomorrow! What was she going to do!

"Anne, don't get worked up, you've just recovered from a terrible illness," said Gilbert "We've contacted the school, and there is a woman by the name of Katherine Brooke who will be able to fill your post until you are well enough to go. Everything will be fine, I promise," Gilbert hoped Anne was well enough tomorrow to see him off.

The night got cold and Gilbert brought Anne inside. After a rather non-verbal goodbye, Gilbert left Anne to get some rest. Tomorrow would be close to unbearable.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The morning was bright and its beauty shone through Gilbert Blythe's bedroom window. The room was bare, only a bed and a dresser remained. A large trunk occupied the corner, in it containing everything Gilbert was going to take to Redmond. Today was the day. Of course, his train did not leave until five thirty, so that would give him the whole day to spend with Anne. This was the last day he would see her for a very long time. How he would miss her. How he would long for his sweetheart.

Gilbert rose out of bed and watched the sun creep across the floor. He dressed and set out to do the morning chores. 'This is the last time I'll be doing this' he thought rather forlornly. Inside, he sat miserably at the table and gloomily swallowed each bite of breakfast. He shouldn't be unhappy, for he was going to Redmond to become a doctor, and each day there was one day closer to getting back to Anne. But somehow he knew that he could not say goodbye.

Anne woke and slowly sat up in bed. She was still feeling rather sick and, at the moment, did not feel like getting up. Marilla knocked and then entered the room at Anne's consent.

"How are you feeling today, Anne?" asked Marilla holding a tray of toast and tea.

"Getting better, although I still feel weakened," replied Anne, accepting the tray and taking a nibble of toast.

"Gilbert should be here soon," smiled Marilla "I daresay he'll want to spend every second he can with you. Oh well, I'm just glad I get to spend a bit more time with you before you leave," Marilla's eyes welled in tears at the thought of Anne's leaving.

"Now, Marilla don't you cry. It's not good for your eyes and besides, it won't be so bad. You've got Davy, Dora, and Rachel for company. And I'll write as often as I can. I can't say I won't miss you though, because that would be plain false."

Marilla left Anne to eat. She felt good, better than she had in the past few days. Anne stood up too quickly, however and sat hastily back down again. Apparently she wasn't as well as she felt.

Gilbert came striding up the road, as he had many times before, but this time was different. It was the last time he would come calling to Green Gables for a very long time. Anne was sitting inside and got up as soon as she saw him.

"Now Anne, put on an extra sweater and don't take too far of a walk. If that Blythe boy gets you sick again he'll get a good tongue-lashing from me," warned Rachel as Anne set out.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon Rachel. And it wasn't Gilbert's fault the first time," laughed Anne.

Anne made her way to the gate and smiled.

"Good morning, _Miss_ Shirley," said Gilbert, putting a particular emphasis on the 'Miss'

"And good morning to you, _Mr_ Blythe," replied Anne.

Gilbert laughed "Goodness, darling you're looking much better this morning. Why, every day I admit I find you more beautiful".

Anne's face flushed momentarily at Gilbert's comment. She would miss his handsome face, his romantic compliments, and his wonderful presence. Today was it.

Gilbert had a parting gift to give to Anne today, as he was unable to take her out. He knew she could not walk far, so they only went as far as Violet Vale before they stopped for a rest. Here, Anne sat on a rock, quietly waiting for Gilbert who was standing with his back toward her, as though trying to hide something. Anne got up and peered sneakily over Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert felt her hair on his cheek and jumped around.

"You startled me there, Anne," laughed Gilbert "I've a gift for you, something I hope you'll really appreciate."

"Of course I'll appreciate it Gil," the smile never left Anne's face.

"Here it is, then," Gilbert produced a small gold locket in the shape of a heart. He put it in Anne's hands. Anne examined it, and finally concluded

"It's beautiful, Gilbert," admired Anne, and went to open it. When she did, she found it to be empty. "Why, Gil, there's no photograph inside," faltered Anne, a lopsided expression on her face.

"Ah, but my beautiful woman, there is yet another part to your gift. Let us walk back. I think you'll like what you see."

Back at the old Green Gabled house, Anne and Gilbert found Marilla, Rachel, and a rumpled looking gentleman standing on the lawn. A camera also was set up and Anne, now realising Gilbert's plan, smiled.

"I want to put a picture of us in the locket, Anne, and then whenever you feel lonely or discouraged, you need only open it," Gilbert smiled down at his beauty.

"Oh Gilbert, this is wonderful," breathed Anne.

The photograph was to be taken in front of Green Gables. Anne and Gilbert positioned themselves on the porch steps. Gilbert was standing one step above, with his arms around Anne. When the camera was set, and Gilbert and Anne were smiling, the rumpled gentleman took the photo.

That afternoon, Anne sat in the kitchen, looking out the window for Moody Spurgeon's buggy. He as well as Anne were coming to see Gilbert off. Anne did not want to go, but knew she would regret it later if she didn't.

Moody pulled up beside Green Gables with all of Gil's things piled on the back. Anne climbed in beside Gilbert and they were off to Carmody. The ride was unpleasant, as Moody and Gilbert were both staring at Anne and Anne was staring at her skirt, choking back tears she knew would come later that night.

They arrived at the station at five. Gilbert left his trunk and bag with the stationmaster and returned to Anne and Moody. Moody was unsuccessfully trying to start a conversation with Anne, who was fidgeting and shivering beneath her many sweaters. Gilbert withdrew the locket and put it around Anne's neck. He then put his lips on hers and the couple, quite unaware of the public surrounding them, shared a long, last kiss.

The stationmaster then yelled "All Aboard!" and blew his whistle.

"Goodbye, Anne...goodbye," choked Gilbert. His eyes were shining.

"Oh, Gil, please don't go," they grasped each other one last time before Gilbert hopped on the train. Anne watched in desperation as the train started to chug away.

Anne forgot completely about her well-being and threw off her wrap. She sprinted towards the train and hopped on after Gilbert. He then turned and kissed his bride to be so passionately that many onlookers gasped in disgust. "Go," ushered Gilbert "Hurry."

Anne hopped of the train and waved until it was there no longer. She couldn't help it; she bent down on her knees and wept, until Moody came over and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Come on now, Anne, you oughtn't to be out so late tonight. Let's go home."

Anne reflected that it must have been foolish to cry so, especially in public, but she just couldn't bear the thought of leaving Gilbert so long. She kept reminding herself that he would be back soon, and that they would be reunited again. Anne returned to Green Gables, and cried over the photograph wedged into the little locket heart, and that September evening would be forever etched into her memory.


End file.
